Naissance Présidentielle
by MadMeary
Summary: Il quitta le bâtiment et constata que sa secrétaire avait prévenu son chauffeur qui l'attendait près de la voiture présidentielle.


**Voici la "suite" d'éclosion de leur rose. C'est un petit texte en l'honneur de la naissance de Kankuro. Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Naissance Présidentielle**

Rasa était en plein conseil avec ses ministres. Ils examinaient la proposition de Minato Namikaze, le président du pays du feu, qui était de créer et mettre en circulation une monnaie commune entre les cinq grands pays. C'était la première étape et si cela se passait bien, son collègue de Konoha songeait à mettre en place une armée commune, un marché commun...Il avait des tonnes d'idées afin de renforcer les liens entre les états.

Rasa étudiait très sérieusement cette suggestion qui semblait intéressante au premier abord, mais il ne voulait pas que cela appauvrisse ou affaiblisse son pays. Il devait sûr et certain que cela serait bénéfique pour son peuple. Certains comme sa ministre des armées Pakura ou son ministre de l'intérieur Sasori estimaient que c'était une bonne idée que le pays du vent avait tout à y gagner en acceptant. D'autres comme son ministre de l'économie Ryusa ou encore celui du travail Sajo étaient plus réticents.

Ce n'était pas une décision qu'il pouvait prendre à la légère et il avait donc besoin de connaître l'avis de tous ses ministres avant d'approuver ou de refuser l'offre de Minato. Les discutions allaient bon train et Rasa écoutait très sérieusement chacun de leurs avis et chacune de leurs questions afin savoir quels points étaient problématiques et les précisions qu'il faudrait demander au pays du feu.

Pakura était en plein débat avec Sajo lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte et après avoir obtenu l'autorisation d'entrer, pénétra dans la pièce.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre mais votre beau-frère Yashamaru vient d'appeler votre épouse Karura a ressenti de violentes contractions. Il l'a conduite à l'hôpital ainsi que votre fille Temari. Il faut que vous les rejoignez dès que possible, indiqua sa secrétaire.

-Merci pour l'information, la remercia-t-il avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse.

Il se leva de son siège sous le regard interloqué des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Madame, messieurs, ainsi que vous venez de l'entendre je vais être père pour la seconde fois, je dois donc vous abandonner pour le reste de la journée, annonça-t-il.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?, le questionna un de ses ministres.

-Vous annulez une réunion d'une importance capitale pour allez voir votre femme et votre enfant qui va naître, intervint un autre.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'annulais la réunion mais que je partais. Baki, en tant que mon premier ministre tu prendras ma place et me fera un rapport détaillé de ce qui s'est dit pendant mon absence, déclara-t-il.

-Très bien monsieur le président, approuva ce dernier.

-Parfait sur ce je vous laisse et vous souhaite une excellente fin de journée !, conclut-t-il avant de se retirer. »

Il quitta le bâtiment et constata que sa secrétaire avait prévenu son chauffeur qui l'attendait près de la voiture présidentielle. Lorsqu'il le vit il lui ouvrit la porte arrière droite et le mari de Karura monta sans tarder à l'intérieur. Son conducteur referma la portière et alla ensuite prendre place derrière le volant. Il démarra et il partir pour l'hôpital. Les premières minutes se déroulèrent sans problèmes mais malheureusement cela ne dura pas. Ils furent rapidement coincés dans des embouteillages.

Le chef de l'état consultait sa montre toutes les trente secondes, il ne savait pas si sa femme avait encore des contractions ou si Kankuro était né. Temari, leur petite princesse de bientôt un an n'avait pas tardé à venir au monde, mais peut-être que son frère serait plus long... Il ne pouvait pas rester ici, cette situation pouvait durer des heures.

« Je vais continuer à pied, dès que vous serez sorti de ce bouchon vous ramènerez la voiture au garage et vous rentrerez chez vous, l'informa-t-il.

-Monsieur le président vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, vous pourriez être blessé, vous ne pouvez courir ce risque, répondit son chauffeur. »

Son patron avait déjà ouvert la porte et s'était extirpé du véhicule avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Il était hors de question qu'il manque la naissance de son fils, et il avait plus de chance d'atteindre sa destination en courant dans les rues de Sunagakure que prisonnier dans sa voiture qui avant à deux à l'heure.

Il devait avoir l'air d'un fou à courir comme un fou et il espérait que personne ne le reconnaîtrait, la dernière chose dont il avait envie c'était de retrouver sa photo dans la presse scandale se demandant où allait donc leur dirigeant pour être aussi pressé. Il faisait le moins de pauses possibles, il pensait à sa femme qui devait l'attendre, s'inquiétant peut-être qu'il ne soit toujours pas à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui rajouter du stress supplémentaire pas aujourd'hui !

Il finit par atteindre sa destination, jamais un trajet ne lui avait paru aussi long et aussi fatiguant de sa vie. Il s'accorda quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle et se redonner une apparence à peu près normal, il avait une image à tenir. Une fois à l'intérieur il demanda le numéro de la chambre de son épouse, et une fois qu'il l'eut obtenu monta dans un ascenseur afin de la rejoindre.

Il arriva dans le couloir et rencontra son beau-frère assis sur une chaise avec Temari sur ses genoux. Celle-ci se mit à s'agiter lorsqu'elle repéra son père. Dès qu'il fut assez près il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

«Karura a déjà accouché ?, demanda-t-il à Yashamaru.

-Elle est en train, elle était un peu stressée de ne pas te voir mais le docteur Chiyo qui s'occupe d'elle a réussi à la détendre. Elle va être soulagée que tu sois là.

Des cris de bébé résonnèrent dans le couloir, et il su que Kankuro était né et qu'il avait une voix qu'on entendait de loin. Après plusieurs minutes interminables une infirmière et le médecin lui annoncèrent que tout allait bien et qu'il pouvait entrer.

-Vas-y indiqua le frère de sa femme, à toi l'honneur.

-Merci, j'y vais...Non pardon nous y allons, rectifia-t-il en sentant sa fille tirer sur sa cravate. »

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre où Karura berçait un petit bébé que pour le moment ils ne pouvaient pas voir.

« Chéri tu es là, je commençais à m'inquiéter, dit-elle lorsqu'elle le vit.

-Je suis désolé, j'étais pris dans la circulation, j'ai terminé à pied, lui révéla-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement tout en gardant Temari fermement blottie contre lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave l'essentiel c'est que tu sois là.

Il s'installa sur le lit et découvrit son petit garçon qui luttait contre le sommeil.

-Tu as remarqué comme il te ressemble, c'est ton portrait craché, commenta Karura en caressant son fils.

Il avait les mêmes cheveux bruns et les mêmes yeux marrons que son père, il était tellement mignon. La blonde dans ses bras fixait cette créature que tenait sa mère sans trop comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

-Temari je te présente ton petit frère Kankuro, lui présenta-t-elle en passant sa main dans la fine chevelure blonde.

La concernée ne saisit pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait et continua de fixer cette chose minuscule qui ne bougeait pratiquement pas.

-En tout cas j'en connais quelques uns qui détestent déjà notre fils, commenta Rasa.

-Ah bon qui ?, demanda sa femme soucieuse.

-Mes ministres, j'ai quitté une réunion avec eux pour venir ici, sourit-il.

Karura éclata de rire, rassurée que ce ne soit que ça, elle savait que les ministres seraient frustrés pendant quelques temps mais que cela finirait par leur passer.

-Notre petit garçon est fils de président, et il semble déjà avoir bien intégré le fait que cela lui conférait certains privilèges, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Je sens qu'il va nous causer de sérieux problèmes avec eux, sourit-il.

-Quelque chose me dit que je peux les rayer de la liste des nounous, s'amusa son épouse.

-Tu peux oublier tout de suite, confirma-t-il en effleurant le visage du nouveau-né. »


End file.
